Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as displays of portable electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, televisions, personal computers, and so forth, for example. Incidentally, the liquid crystal display device in general has characteristics that viewability from the front is high but the viewing angle is narrow. Thus, for the liquid crystal display device, various ideas have been suggested for widening the viewing angle in related art. One of the ideas is arranging a light diffusion member on a viewing side of a liquid crystal panel (display unit) and diffusing the light emitted from the viewing side of the liquid crystal panel by using the light diffusion member.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a light diffusion member that includes a transparent substrate, light diffusion portions that are formed on one surface of the transparent substrate and have a tapered side surface, and light shielding portions that are formed in regions other than the formation regions of the light diffusion portions on the one surface of the transparent substrate. The light diffusion portion is formed by patterning a transparent negative resist by irradiation with ultra-violet light (UV light) from the transparent substrate side and by causing the light shielding portion to function as a mask.